rtffandomcom-20200213-history
Dera
Dera (De/z and Ki/'ra') is the romantic/friendship pairing between Dez and Kira.They are shown to be rather friendly but rarely interact. However, Dez talks about Kira and is nice to her, showing that he might have feelings for her. He also didn't want Austin to date Kira, and him having feelings for her might have also been a contributing factor. Other Names: *'Dira' (D'/ez and K/'ira) *'Kez' (K'/ira and D/'ez) *'Kirez' (Kir/a and D/'ez') *'Deza' (Dez and Kir/'a') *'Dezra' (Dez and Ki/'ra') *'Dekiraz' (De/'z' and Kira) *'Kidezra ('Ki/'ra' and Dez) *'Kiez '(Ki/ra and D/'ez') *'Kiz '(Ki/'ra and De/'z) *'Kid' (Ki/'''ra and '''D/ez) *'Kide' (Ki/ra and De/z) *'Kidez' (Ki/ra and Dez) *'Rad' (Ki/'ra' and D'/ez) *'Rade (Ki/'ra' and De/z) *'Raz' (Ki/'ra' and De/'z') *'Ezra' (D/'ez' and Ki/'ra') *'Eza' (D/'ez' and Kir/'a' *'Kirz '(Kir/'a and De/'z) *'Za ' (De'/z' and Kir'/a') *'Kirdez ' (Kir/a and Dez) *'Deira '(De/z and K/'ira') *'Dera '(De/z and Ki/'ra') *'Dezira '(Dez and K/'ira') Similarities: *They are both friends with Austin, Trish, and Ally. *They both have MyFace pages. *They both seemed to assume Austin and Ally liked each other: Kira originally refused to date Austin because she thought he liked Ally, and the way Dez reacted to Austin during Campers & Complications it was pretty obvious that he knew that Austin liked Ally for awhile. *They both seem to like the Beach Club. Dera Moments: Season 2 Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath *Dez casts Kira as the female role in his music video. *Like Ally, Dez doesn't originally want to replace Kira. *Dez doesn't want to hurt Kira's feelings. *Dez finds a way to make sure Austin and Kira don't kiss. *Unlike Austin, Ally, and Trish, who lie about being sick, Dez just says "I know why your cat ran away." *Despite the fact that Kira is only shown telling Austin about her cat, Dez is shown to know about it at the end. *Dez tries to give a corn dog to Kira. Girlfriends & Girl Friends *Dez lets Kira use his TV and his video games. *Kira says that Dez has an awesome TV. *Dez ruins Austin and Kira's date. *Dez tells Kira her breath was excellent. *Dez gathers "Kira" information by stalking her all day. Campers & Complications *Dez is jealous when Austin hangs out with Kira. *Dez walks Kira out of Sonic Boom. *Dez offers to go to the movies with Kira. *Kira tells Dez that he's sweet. *When Kira leaves, telling Dez he doesn't have to do that for her, he says "It wasn't for you..." almost crying. Chapters & Choices *Dez is disappointed when Austin decides to date Kira, possibly because he wants to date her. Partners & Parachutes *Dez tries to get Austin to break up with Kira, possibly because he wants to date Kira. *When Dez hears that Kira's goldfish died, he starts crying. *Dez says he wouldn't accept Austin and Kira dating. Tracks & Troubles *Dez (and the rest of Team Austin) walks into the room where Kira is singing. *Dez (and the rest of Team Austin) cheer for Kira after she finishes singing. *Dez is concerned after he accidentally records over Kira's song. *Kira does the yoga moves Dez suggests, despite the fact she knows they don't exist. *Kira doesn't believe that they accidentally recorded over her song, until she hears that Dez did it. *Dez comes to Kira's concert. Tunes & Trials *When Dez saw Austin and Kira together again, he was shocked. Season 3: Beach Clubs & BFFs *Kira gets upsets when she thinks that Dez is only noticing the girls at the Beach Club. *Dez winks at Kira when he says that he has a "one pack". *Dez and Kira (also Trish and Austin) went to Ally's gig at the Beach Club. *Dez was standing next to Kira at Ally gig at the Beach Club. *Dez thought that Ally and Kira hanging out is "a-dorable". *Dez said that Austin is embarrassing him when Austin keeps assuming Kira wants to hang out with him. This could mean Dez didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Kira. Dera Fanon *'Color': The Dera color is probably red because Dez has red hair, and Kira was wearing red when Dez offered to go to the movies with her. *'Song': The Dera song is probably No Ordinary Day because it's when Dez casts Kira for the video he's filming. *'Episode': The Dera episode is probably Campers & Complications because that episode has the most hints, plus it's when Dez offers to go on (somewhat of) a date with Kira. It might be Tracks & Troubles, which also has quite a few hints. It could also be Beach Clubs & BFFs, because Dez flirts with Kira in this episode. Category:Auslly Category:Trez Category:Delly